así fue
by whisperss
Summary: En ese mismo momento lo supe Dios me odia, y me lo demuestra desde entonces haciendo mi vida cada vez mas miserable.


Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenece sino seria rica y ganaría muchas regalías

Esa noche sabía que algo iba a pasar no tenia ni idea de que pero me parecía que iba a cambiar totalmente mi vida. Mi nombre esLeah Clearwater tengo 17 años y déjeme contarles brevemente los mas recientes hechos que marcaron mi vida.

Hace ya un año que termine con mi novio... en realidad me dejo por mi prima y no me dio ningún tipo de explicación al respecto. eso solo hizo que me frustra y me enojara muchísimo con él, con mi adorada prima, pero sobre todo conmigo misma. en ese momento solo era la ex resentida que nadie quiere y claro después del ataque que sufrió mi prima por un oso, y mi ausencia en el hospital pase a ser la lacra de la reserva la resentida y en efecto lo estaba, pero por Dios como es la gente que se supone que debía hacer ir y decirle -Hola prima, tanto tiempo me dijeron que tu y mi ex-novio que aún no he dejado de querer se van a comprometer ¿es enserio?, por cierto lamento lo de tu cara - seguro que si hubiera hecho eso me hubieran linchado de la reserva.

También hace una semana que se murió mi padre -de un infarto- el hacho de que se hubiera muerto frente a mi, no solo se llevo lo poco de felicidad que le quedaba a mi vida, sino que agrego mas angustia a la profunda depresión por la que estaba pasando. Mi mente estaba llena de frases como _Leah_ Clearwater la persona mas miserable del mundo, las mas patética de todas o como no puso atención a sus clases de RSP no pudo ni siquiera ser de ayuda para salvar la vida de su padre o solo se quedo llorando a su lado como una tonta. Mi mamá estaba desvastada al igual que mi hermano, el funeral fue horrible es que mi amado padre -que Dios lo tenga en la gloria- no pudo tener ni un entierro decente ya que a la hija del jefe Swan se le dio por escapar de su casa, y su padre hizo un escándalo y se fue del funeral, al igual que algunas personas como Billy Black, la tropa de Sam, los ancianos del consejo todos supuestos amigos de mi padre.

y lo más reciente de todo es que hace tres días que tengo fiebre estoy sola en mi casa por que mi mamá esta arreglando algunas cosas tras la muerte de mi padre -cosas que le suelen llevar todo el día-, mi pequeño y adorado hermano esta en el colegio pero seguro cuando salga de allí se ira a ver a Billy Black que hace algunos días están haciendo no-se-que-cosa-de-hombres que la verdad no me importa o se va juntar con el grupo de maleantes de mi ex , maldito enano traidor.

Hoy por la mañana empecé a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza y de repente empecé a escuchan cosas en mi cabeza, cosas como -corran al norte por allí va la chupa sangre-, -Grr maldita victoria ha escapado otra vez-, -esos chupasangres tienen ventaja en el agua-. lo mas curioso es que eran todas voces que me resultaban similares, moví mi cabeza un cuarto de vuelta a la derecha y pensé _Leah Clearwater superaste todos los pronósticos no tuviste que esperar al los 25 para volverte loca solo hasta los 17_, oí en mi mente un gruñido y luego las voces empezaron ah hablarme -¿Leah?, no es imposible ella es mujer nunca había pasado-, podía jurar que escuche la voz de Sam, algo de la de Jacob y por si fuera poco la de mi hermano. Luego pensé denuedo _por lo menos le puedo hachar la culpa a la fiebre y al dolor de cabeza por el hecho de estar delirando. _La voz de Jacob Black sonó fuerte y clara en mi cabeza -¡Maldita sea! ¡Seth! ahora la maldita y anormal de tu hermana se volverá parte de la manada-.

En ese momento me enfurecí estaba totalmente cegada por una ira asesina irracional y todo mi cuerpo empezó a dolerme grite fue un grito agudo como de película de terror cuenta me di cuenta estaba en mi habitación, tenia un millar de voces en mi cabeza y la vez podía ver diferentes partes del bosque como si estuviera allí, de repente me centre en el lugar donde estaba solo concentrándome en mi misma pero para mi horror pude ver que ya no era yo, podía distinguir la figura de un lobo en el espejo un lobo enorme y lo peor de todo es que ese lobo era yo.

En ese mismo momento lo supe Dios me odia, y me lo desmuetra desde entonces haciendo mi vida cada vez mas miserable.


End file.
